


Jumeau Caché

by OrangeMetallique



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Office (UK)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gareth Keenan investigates, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, LiveJournal Prompt, Same-Actor Crossover, Twins, but not really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeMetallique/pseuds/OrangeMetallique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth Keenan a une étrange révélation en lisant le journal de ce matin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumeau Caché

**Author's Note:**

> _Originellement posté sur LJ le 27/07/2013._
> 
>  
> 
> Auteur : OrangeMetallique  
> Date de création : 27/07/2013  
> Résumé : Gareth Keenan a une étrange révélation en lisant le journal de ce matin.  
> Note : Écrit pour le prompt "Jumeaux" sur la communauté LiveJournal 31_jours.  
> Crossover débile comme je les aime avec un même acteur pour plusieurs personnages. Au passage, allez regarder The Office. C'est un ordre.  
> Genre : Humour  
> Rating : Teen & Up  
> Crédits : The Office @ Ricky Gervais et Stephen Merchant. Sherlock @ Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

Quand Gareth Keenan venait se tortiller devant son bureau en essayant de regarder discrètement à travers les stores - mais dans le cas de Gareth, le mot "discrètement" devait avoir un tout autre sens, probablement l'opposé -, Tim savait exactement se qui allait se passer. Gareth allait ensuite frapper à la porte de son bureau, deux, trois, quatre fois, de manière interminable jusqu'à ce que Tim craque.  
Et, en plus, ce n'était même pas pour des choses sensées, à chaque fois qu'il s'incrustait dans son bureau, c'était pour lui parler de son pote bizarre Jimmy le Pervers et de sa dernière soirée au Chasers, de l'épave qui lui servait de voiture, des règles de discipline trop laxistes à son goût, et qu'il devrait s'inspirer de l'armée. Il ne partageait plus son bureau avec Tim depuis quelques années, mais ça ne l’avait pas empêché de continuer à l’emmerder régulièrement. A croire qu’il manquait à Gareth.  
  
Bref, passionnant.  
  
Comme d'habitude, Tim tapa quelques lignes au hasard sur son clavier et fixa son écran d'ordi pour faire croire qu'il était occupé, pour finalement aller ouvrir la porte à Gareth quand celui-ci ne s'était pas découragé, puis alla vite se rasseoir à son bureau et continua à faire semblant d'être absorbé par sa tâche pendant que Gareth déblatérait d'une façon très ennuyeuse.  
  
\- Non, regarde.  
\- M'en fout.  
\- Tim, c'est énorme. T'es dans le journal.  
\- Je, de...euh, quoi ?  
\- Mais je comprends pas. Quand est-ce que tu trouves le temps d'aller à Londres et de résoudre des enquêtes ?  
\- Gareth, de quoi tu parles ? articula Tim en appuyant sur chaque mot.  
\- De toi.  
  
Gareth tenta de lui montrer la page de journal, mais le regard de Tim resta obstinément sur son écran. Il  fixa la page de journal d'un oeil globuleux.  
  
\- Bon sang, tu dois avoir un frère jumeau.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. De quoi...? Oh, bon sang. Je pense que je serais au courant si j’avais un frère jumeau.  
\- Non mais, si c'était l'armée, ça serait vachement utile. Face à l'ennemi, boum, deux types identiques lui tombent dessus. Phase de confusion suivie d'une déstabilisation totale.  
  
Tim trouvait tout cela tout à fait incompréhensible et très ennuyeux, comme d'habitude, mais il se dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour se foutre encore de Gareth.  
  
\- Et, dis-moi...à ton avis, quelle serait ensuite la tactique contre euh...l'ennemi ?  
\- Facile, pendant que l'ennemi est en déstabilisation, un devant et un derrière, pfiou.  
\- L'un devant, l'un derrière ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne position, un devant et un derrière ?  
\- Oui, Tim, je te l'ai déjà dit. Oh non, va te faire...je ne suis pas gay, s'insurgea Gareth devant la tête de son collègue, qui retenait un fou rire. Va te faire foutre. Tiens, j'étais venu pour quelque chose de sérieux et toi tu rabaisses tes employés.  
  
Tim nota qu'il devait absolument raconter ça à Dawn au téléphone.  
  
\- Bref, tu ne prends même pas la peine de regarder. Tu sais qu'avec les méthodes d'interrogatoire de l'armée, je pourrai être très utile pour résoudre des affaires criminelles, et ça fait dix ans qu'on se connaît et tu ne me dit même pas que tu as un frère qui est dans le métier.  
\- J’ai pas de frère jumeau et tout ceci est absurde.  
  
Gareth jeta encore une fois un oeil sur le journal.  
  
\- Mince, j’aurais juré que c’était ton frère. Ou tu sais, ces histoires de clones humains ? Si ça se trouve, c’est vrai. J’ai vu un truc à la télé, l’autre jour, sur une base militaire qui faisait des expériences comme ça. Y’avais une histoire de chien aussi, mais là c’était cool. Tu sais, l’armée, hein. Nous, on était pas au courant de tout ça.  
  
Tim écarquilla les yeux d'exaspération.  
  
\- Tu sais, j'ai bien envie d'aller voir ce Sherlock Holmes, et ce John Watson qui te ressemble mais qui n'est pas ton frère, pour qu'ils m'apprennent à devenir un détective.  
\- Oh, bon sang, pitié, ne fait pas ça.  
\- Ça doit être super-utile pour détecter les filles célibataires même quand elles sont bourrées. Où pour repérer les collègues qui sont sur YouTube au lieu de bosser. Ah, Tim, je m’adresse au patron, là. Tu sais que j’ai du potentiel et des choses à apporter à l’entreprise. David Brent était sympa, mais il ne m’a pas donné ma chance, et puis cette histoire de documentaire, ça l’a rendu maboul. J’ai un peu honte quand je repense à cette affaire de la photo sexiste et dégradante, j’avais mené une investigation sérieuse, tu sais. Mais même les professionnels se font duper par les coups montés.  
  
Tim eut une série de flashs à propos de l'affaire de la photo, il y a dix ans, et du "Gareth Keenan enquête".  
  
\- Ce type est partout. C’est dingue, gloussa-t-il en continuant à lire le journal. Tu crois que si je kidnappe un môme, je pourrai le rencontrer ?  
  
Oh oh, ça, c’était embarrassant.  
  
\- Ah pardon. Nan, je plaisantais, dit Gareth avec empressement devant les yeux écarquillés de Tim qui le fixait. Bref, peu importe. Ah, Tim, peut-être que tes parents t’ont caché des trucs à ta naissance.  
\- Ah ah. C’est évident.  
\- Sinon, j’avais commencé à taper « chances de rencontrer son sosie » sur Google mais ça a rien donné.  
  
Gareth pensa qu’il aimerait bien avoir un jumeau caché célèbre, aussi. Tout comme Tim Canterbury et John Watson.


End file.
